cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nueva Vida (1st)
= Our Cause and Purpose = We Nueva Vida, stand strong, existing as a group of friends first, members second. We exist in order to fight for the safety of our members, provide them with support, and secure their liberty and freedom. First Purpose: To ensure the military security of all our member states. This will be achieved through military aid, advice and organization. Second Purpose: To ensure the economic prosperity of all our member states. This will be achieved through aid, donations, loans, and growth programs. Third Purpose: To form a community and a friendship between all our member states. This will be achieved through our respect, toleration and communication between all our member states. Fourth Purpose: To stand up for our principles of our own Self-Determination, Unity, Friendship and above all; honour through freedom and sacrifice. Fifth Purpose: To expand as far as our membership and recruitment ability will allow, in order that we can spread our purpose and principles to all those willing to listen. We will never fear to uphold our principles and encourage them to the best of our ability = The Vidian Charter = The Vidian people Each member of Nueva Vida is part of the Vidian Assembly, and as such has all the rights associated with it. Each Assembly member has a right to free speech, open expression, to be listened to and to be counted as a valued and full member of the Vidian fraternity irrelevant of rank or experience. Each member of the Vidian people does consent and swear to abide by the spirit of Our Cause and Purpose and The Vidian Charter. Any action that deviates from these, as interpreted by the Emperor and their Council, can result in expulsion by order of the Emperor. Upon expulsion, the Emperor must explain his decision through the Assembly halls for all to read. Members of the Vidian Assembly do accept that with the freedoms guaranteed by Nueva Vida comes responsibility. Each member does accept that an aggressive act of war upon any other alliance's member without explicit permission from the Emperor or their Council will result in instant expulsion, at the discretion of the Emperor. In times of war, each member does accept the responsibility to defend the Vidian way and her allies, never cowering in fear or allowing a foreign power to dictate Vidian policy and actions. The Emperor and their Council The Emperor is the sole Sovereign of the alliance and the leader of the Emperor’s Council. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the internal and external affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his sole discretion and has the ability to block the election of specific members if he sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. If the Emperor were at some point to become un-contactable or missing for in-excess of 5 days without prior notice, the Emperors Council must elect a new Emperor by a unanimous vote. Upon resignation, all Emperors become an Imperator of Nueva Vida, serving as an advisor to the Emperor and their Council. This title remains with the individual even upon leaving the alliance, yet all associated advisory roles and privileges are removed leaving the title Imperator solely as an honorary title. The Emperor appoints a Council of Lords, each taking on a specific role within the running of the alliance. The Council must comprise of a minimum of 4 members in order to be a sufficient counterweight to the Emperor’s power and be able to fairly exercise its ability via a simple majority vote (above 50%) to impeach the Emperor. Impeachment proceedings must be the last resort and only being done when the Emperor has become a danger to Nueva Vida and it's members. Upon impeachment, the Emperor is expelled from Nueva Vida and forgoes any previous titles and awards, especially that of ‘Imperator’. Deputy Members of the Emperor's Council Each Lord in the Emperor’s Council will be given an elected deputy taken from and voted for by the Vidian Assembly. This Deputy will have been given reasonable time to set out their case and policies for the position and the Vidian Assembly given reasonable opportunity to question and eventually vote upon each candidate. Each deputy will serve for a term of 2 months, but in the event of war or other threats to the alliance, elections can be suspended by the discretion of the Emperor. Amendment of the Charter Any member can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Vidian Assembly. The Amendment will be discussed and voted upon within 4 days and upon securing a vote of 75% in favour, the motion will be passed. The Emperor can exercise a right of veto over any amendments proposed or passed. = Nueva Vida's Government and Departments = Office of the Interior The Office of the Interior consists of 3 primary departments geared towards the recruitment and education of new members. Recruitment The recruitment corps is a team of individuals whose primary duties are to grow the alliance by spreading the Nueva Vida message to all new members of CN and to spread Our Cause and Purpose to anyone who shall listen. Recruitment is something we see vital to our alliance, it's always nice to see many new people join and add there own touch and influence to Nueva Vida The Academy The Academy serves as Nueva Vida's hall of education. Here in the Academy lies all of Nueva Vida's guides to the game and all other educational needs. The Academy is primarily for the education of new members, but it is open to all of Nueva Vida's members in order that we can all work together, giving advice and support whenever its needed. Hall of Mentors When new nations join Nueva Vida they are assigned a personal Mentor to help them through the early stages and development of their nations, these Mentors comprise of older, more experienced nations in Nueva Vida. Mentors will stick with their cadet for a designated time frame to make sure they have gained all the knowledge and advice they want in order to run their nation the best they can. Once Cadets have graduated from the Academy and left their mentor, help becomes more informal and based around the idea that as a group of friends, we need to help each other and through this, become stronger as a whole. Ministry of Brotherhood The Ministry of Brotherhood handles all foreign relations concerning Nueva Vida and the rest of Planet Bob. It is headed by the Lord of Brotherhood, appointed by the Emperor, and with the support of the Deputy Lord, elected by the people of Nueva Vida. The Ministry also consists of a number of Foreign Affairs Officers who oversee the day-to-day operations of the Ministry. This splits into 3 areas, all working closely together: The Mainframe This special branch handles Nueva Vida’s exclusive Deus Ex Machina protectorate bloc, along with her other general protectorates. Currently, this department only has one member, the shattered star exiles, but hopes to expand in the future with new micro-alliances coming under the protection of Nueva Vida. Foreign Embassies This branch of the Ministry hosts all incoming diplomats from across Planet Bob. Nueva Vida strives to make their visit into our halls as accommodating as possible, providing each alliance with a secure embassy to conduct business. It is staffed by our government members, and only select Foreign Affairs Officers, guaranteeing the security of every diplomats visit, while still allowing them to interact with a number of Nueva Vida officials. The Council of Brotherhood This branch houses Nueva Vida’s own specialized team of Field Agents, which makes up our first line of contact with friends and allies in order to spread Our Cause and Purpose to all those that we encounter. The Council aims also to maintain all current relations and treaty obligations shown below Treaties Department of War The Department of War consists of two parts, each geared towards the military capability of the alliance for both offensive and defensive conflicts. The most important being the completion of the Nueva Vida's First purpose, that of ensuring the military security of all our member states. The Department of war does this through through military aid, advice and organization as explained below. The second part of the Department of War is that if maintaining the the alliance's structure and membership by eradicating so called 'Ghosts' (those that show an alliance affiliation but are not an official member). This is commonly referred to as 'ghost busting'. The Vidian Military Command Structure Royal Military Command The Emperor The Lord of War Senior Military Command Deputy Lord of War and Grand Marshal Field Marshal Office of the Exchequer The Office of the Exchequer has 3 ministries geared towards the economic prosperity and fulfillment of our Second Purpose Ministry of Technology The Ministry of Technology is the backbone of The Vidian Exchequer. This ministry is responsible for developing tech deals within Nueva Vida in order to organise tech deals that strengthen our larger nations and growth our smaller nations. Technology is of vital importance to Nueva Vida's First and Second Purpose Ministry of Trades The Ministry of Trades gives our member states an avenue to stable trade circles. Trade circles developed in our trade department are designed with the individual members resident resources in mind. Each circle will provide a member with the best opportunity for income/population/military growth. Ministry of Banking The Ministry of Banking provides an additional avenue to grow our smaller nations as well as provide support in funding and rebuilding efforts in the unlikely event of war. Growth is funded by a variety of programs ranging from gift aid to investment with a return to the banking nation. Together, these departments aim to ensure the long term and short term economic success of all our members. Advice and help is a key part of Our Third Purpose and in this department comes in the form of helping nations choose the right resources, the right improvements and most importantly when the time comes, to choose the best Wonders. Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances